


Three for One

by Dark_FrostFire



Series: Lesser Known Characters Get Spotlight [1]
Category: Goblin Slayer (Manga)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bad Ending, Creampie, Hentai, Human/Goblin Sex, Large Breasts, Large Cock, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rough Sex, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-16 03:00:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29446689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dark_FrostFire/pseuds/Dark_FrostFire
Summary: Based on Chapter 1 of the Goblin Slayer: Side Story Year One manga, where three sisters are raped by the invading goblins.
Series: Lesser Known Characters Get Spotlight [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2187756
Kudos: 13





	Three for One

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Goblin Slayer nor its characters. Only the story and plot.
> 
> I decided to name them First Sister (the oldest), Second Sister (girl with short hair) and Third Sister (the youngest) since there's no official name for them.

In the distance, a small small village could be seen with flames and smoking rising, the culprits being goblins. Screams from the citizens were heard as the goblins wrecked havoc, slaughtering men and boys and some even eating them alive, whereas young women and girls were either taken back to the caves to become playthings for the green beasts or being raped on the spot. Their moans and screams were joined the the laughter of goblins.

Meanwhile several goblins tear down a door and saw three young women inside, one of which grabbed a hoe to use it as a weapon.

The eldest sister is a blonde woman with her hair tied into a pony tail and sporting an impressive pair of G-cup breasts. The second was a redhead with a and has DD-cup breasts. The youngest had black hair that reaches down her shoulder and has D-cup breasts.

"I'll hold them off somehow." First Sister said to her siblings. "You two need to run now!!!" Second and Third Sister seemed hesitant to leave their older sister to them, until one of the goblins let out a screech as it made a jump towards the young woman.

She gritted her teeth and raised the hoe above her head. "Take this you freaking goblin!" She swings the weapon down on the goblin's head, killing it and and proceeds to kill another one.

 _'Ha! They're weak!'_ First Sister thought to herself and smirked. However, she failed to notice one goblin coming from her left side.

"First Sister, look out!" Her eyes widen in shock as she heard Third Sister's scream. But it's too late as the goblin jumps with its leg out and kicks First Sister into the chairs. Her weapon is knocked out of her hands and landed near her siblings.

"Sister!" Third Sister cried out as and Second Sister rush in an attempt to rescue First Sister from the goblins who are surrounding her. However, the rest of the goblins block their way and begin advancing at them. Out of fear, Second Sister has reach for the hoe and held it very close to her chest as she and Third Sister were trembling.

"I'm fine." First Sister let out a grunt as she regained her breath. Despite saying that however, the goblins had already started surrounding her as they started grabbing various parts of her body parts and clothes.

"Let me go!" First Sister screamed as she struggled in an attempt to free herself from the goblins to no avail. Seeing their chance to escape, she yelled at them, "Hurry! Run and get out of here before-"

But the goblins did not let her finish as they ripped her clothes apart, revealing her slender body with her G-cup tits bouncing and her shaved pussy. She let out a yelp as she was turned on her back with one goblin grabbing her arms and raising them over her head to avoid escaping. Another goblin was beneath revealing its green 7-inch long cock.

First Sister's eyes widened with fear as the goblin placed his hands on her inner thighs as leverage before plunging his cock inside her.

"AAAAAHH!!!" First Sister let out an ear-piercing scream as the goblin had taken her virginity if blood dripping from her cunt were an indication. But the goblin did not relent as it began thrusting his cock in and out of her. Her warm and tight cunt sent shivers of pleasure to the goblin.

First Sister's scream seemed to triggered a frenzy as the other goblins let out various screams as they charged at her sisters. Second Sister and Third Sister screamed in horror as the goblins overpowered them, tore off their clothes before being subjected to rape as well.

First Sister cried out as she wiggled to escape, but the goblin holding her arms had a strong grip. Her tits jiggled from the impeach each thrust the goblin's cock made. This didn't escape the goblin's attention as he it reached forward and roughly grabbed her left tit and squeezed them. The softness served to make the goblin thrust his cock hard and faster.

After several minutes, the goblin made a noise as its cock swelled inside and came inside First Sister. Its cock released hot, white semen as it splashed around her pussy, being filled to the brim. First Sister let out a squeal as she shamefully came as well, her pussy filled with her juices and the goblin's cum.

The goblin then its cum-covered cock out, allowing some cum to drip out of her ruined pussy. Then another goblin with a equally large cock stepped in and took the first goblin's place. First Sister let out another cry as the new goblin proceeded to suckle on her tit while thrusting its cock in and out of her cum-filled pussy.

Back to where Second and Third Sister were being raped, Second Sister had her face shoved into the ground as a goblin was raping her anally. It's large cock easily sliding in and out of her ass despite the ho. She screamed as felt her ass was being ripped in two. But two goblins immobilized her as they each hold down her arms.

The goblin had his hands on her butt cheeks and sunk his claws a bit for a better grip as he was enjoying the girl's asshole, sliding in and out with ease. Her untouched cunt was getting wet from the pleasure she was getting as the goblin's cock was 

Without warning the goblin came inside in her ass. Second Sister screamed as hot liquid shoots inside her ass and began filling her up. Her eyes begin to glazed form the feeling as the goblin pulled out, leaving her asshole a gaping hole. She didn't resist when another came up to her and shoved its cock inside her pussy and started thrusting.

Third Sister was on her hands and knees, with two goblins fucking her mouth and pussy. She was struggling to breathe as goblin front . Tears swelled up in her eyes as she was roughly fucked by them. The goblin in front had a grip on her hair forced her to bob her head up and down on its cock, saliva drip from Third Sister's mouth and unto its cock every time it pulls back before thrusting in again.

The goblin behind was shoving his large cock into her pussy, violated by the goblin's appendage as it invaded her insides. Third Sister was slowly losing her mind to the pleasure as her tits bounced from the rough treatment the goblins were giving to her body.

Feeling the peak of their climax, both goblins tensed as their cocks swelled inside Third Sister's mouth and cunt before releasing a large amount of semen in her. Her eye widened in shock as her cheeks puffed from the amount being being pumped from her mouth while her pussy was being filled from behind. Twitching several more times, semen dripped out of her mouth and cunt.

Third Sister was dropped on the floor, panting as she was forced to swallow their semen, her pussy was leaking goblin semen. She didn't have time to rest however as several more goblins stepped forward to take their turns.

The goblins continued their orgy with the three sisters for hours, sometimes two or three goblins raping each sister before finally finished with them. The three sisters were a sweaty mess after their ordeal.

First Sister's tits were sore from being handled and sucked while her pussy was leaking huge amounts of semen. Second Sister was face first on the floor, unconscious as her ass was raised, both holes filled and dripping with goblin cum. Third Sister's face and body was covered in semen as her pussy was leaking cum nonstop.

The goblins chattered among themselves before making the decision to take them back into their cave, where they'll be used as breeding stocks for the goblins to give birth to goblin children.


End file.
